Saiyuki Chat Room OF RANDOMNESS!
by IcyIsEverybody'sFool
Summary: This is the product of one being sleep deprived :P If The Saiyuki world somehow got hold of laptops and acid, this would probally happen! :D


Hiya! I realized that there weren't that many 'Saiyuki Chat Room' fics, so I wanted to make one! ^^ (Oh, and in their chat room, they can add music. I actually know a chat room like that! :D)

_**Mr_Meatbun = **_Is Goku! ^^

_**Cooking_Master = **_Is Hakkai! :P

_**I_Love_WOMENN = **_Is Gojyo, of couse… XP

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass = **_Sanzo-sama, what an awesome choice for a screen name… XD

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS WOULD LIKE TO, I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI OR THE CARAMELLDANSEN. **

**~~Chapter 1~~**

_**Mr_Meatbun has logged on**_

_**I_Love_WOMENN has logged on**_

_**Cooking_Master has logged on**_

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass has logged on**_

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_ Who's I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass? O_o

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass: **_ It's SANZO, baka saru! _+

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_SANZO! :D

_**I_Love_WOMENN says: **_*Facepalm* - _ -

_**Cooking_Master says: **_You know, Goku, you were the only one who didn't know that…

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_O_O Really..? Dammit… - _ -

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_Anyway, harretta…. X_X

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass says: **_Look at my screen name, baka…

_**Mr_Meatbun: **_brb

_**Mr_Meatbun has signed off**_

_**I_Love_WOMENN says: **_As annoyin' as he was, why'd he go? O_o

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass says: **_Why do u care? Have a relationship with the saru? O_o

_**Cooking_Master says: **_I always hear grunting from his room…PROOF! XD

_**I_Love_WOMENN says: **_THOSE ARE THE CRIES OF PROSTITUTES NOT MEN

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass says: **_Yeah right… e_e

_**I_Love_WOMENN says: **_IF ANYONE HAS A RELATIONSHIP WITH TE SARU, IT'S U, SANZO

_**Cooking_Master says: **_Why do you think that, Gojyo? O_o

_**Mr_Meatbun has logged on**_

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_WOA…WHUT HAPPENED WHILE I WAZ GONE? O_o

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_OH, AND WHAT WERE THOSE STICKER-THINGS ON THE TABLE? I USED THE INSTRUCTIONS AND NOW I FEEL LOOOOPY :D

_**I_Love_WOMENN says: **_Stickers…? O_o Those were probally my acid stickers…

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_WHATS ACIDDD…OMGGGG I SEE A UNICORNNNN :D

_**Mr_Meatbun has set the chatroom music to: Caramelldansen**_

_**Cooking_Master says: **_ …

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass has disabled the chatroom music**_

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass says: **_Gojyo…WTH WERE YOU DOING WITH ACID STICKERS? D:

_**I_Love_WOMENN says: **_ITS NOT MY FAULT! MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO TAKE CARE OF THE ACID WHILE HE WENT TO ANOTHER TOWN!

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_SHUT UP SANZO

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_GO MAKE ME SAMWHICH

_**Mr_Meatbun says: **_YOU ARE THE WOMAN IN THIS RELATIONSHIPP

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass says: **_ …

_**I_Can_Kick_Your_Ass has changed their name to GOJYO_WILL_DIE**_

_**I_Love_WOMENN has changed their name to GOD_HELP_MEH**_

_**GOJYO_WILL_DIE has logged out**_

_**GOD_HELP_MEH has logged out**_

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE has logged on**_

_**Cooking_Master says: **_Lirin? O_o

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_I got bored :P

_**Mr_Meatbun has changed their name to UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH**_

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH says: **_OH YEAHHHHH I WAS THAT HARDCOREE :D

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_O_o

_**Cooking_Master says: **_Goku got hold of acid

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_Oh

_**Yaone_Loves_Kou_:D has logged on**_

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH says: **_IM GONNA GO TO TRESURE ISLAND AND FINDD MEATBUNNNS ANYONE WANNA COME

_**Yaone_Loves_Kou_:D says: **_O_O

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_Goku got some acid

_**Yaone_Loves_Kou_:D says: **_Makes sense…

_**Cooking_Master says: **_Yaone, sorry you had to witness that.. ^^;;

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH says: **_I'M GONNA GO IMPREGNATE A SQUIRELL EVEN THO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANSS ILL GO ASK GOJYOO :D

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH has logged off**_

_**GOJYO_WILL_DIE has logged on**_

_**GOD_HELP_MEH has logged on**_

_**GOJYO_WILL_DIE has changed their name to Sanzo_Killed_Gojyo_:D**_

_**GOD_HELP_MEH has changed their name to DAMMIT_SANZO**_

_**Sanzo_Killed_Gojyo_:D says: **_WTF happened while we were gone?

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_Goku ran off to get a poor squirrel pregnant

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_But he wanted to know what impregnate meant so he logged off to go ask Gojyo

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_Poor squirrel

_**DAMMIT_SANZO says: **_Don't worry, we got Goku under control a few minutes ago

_**Yaone_Loves_Kou_:D says: **_Well okai, but I have to go

_**Yaone_Loves_Kou_:D has logged off**_

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE has logged on**_

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE says: **_It's me Hazel :D

_**Sanzo_Killed_Gojyo_:D has ignored I_Am_Still_ALIVE**_

_**DAMMIT_SANZO has ignored I_Am_Still_ALIVE**_

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE has ignored I_Am_Still_ALIVE**_

_**Cooking_Master has ignored I_Am_Still_ALIVE**_

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH has logged on**_

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH says: **_Who's I_Am_Still_ALIVE? O_o

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH says: **_AND WHY IS THIS MY SCREEN NAME

_**UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH has changed their name to I_Remember_NOTHING**_

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE says: **_Hi Goku it's Hazel :)

_**I_Remember_NOTHING has ignored I_Am_Still_ALIVE**_

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE has logged off**_

_**I_Remember_NOTHING says: **_Why was he here? O_o

_**DAMMIT_SANZO says: **_No idea… - _ -

_**DAMMIT_SANZO has changed their name to I_Need_More**_

_**I_Remember_NOTHING says: **_Hey, you guys said I waz on drugs- what happened to meh? :P

_**Cooking_Master says: **_You tried to impregnate a squirrel

_**Cooking_Master says:**_ You wanted to find meatbuns on Treasure Island

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_U yelled at Sanzo to make you a sandwich

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IZ_HERE says: **_Then u said Sanzo was the woman in ur realationship, and u changed ur username 2 UNICORNS_ARE_REAL_BITCHH

_**Sanzo_Killed_Gojyo_:D says: **_O_o

_**I_Need_More says: **_Wtf

_**You have lost connection with I_Remember_NOTHING.**_

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IS_HERE says: **_I gtg, byezzz :P

_**LITTLE_LIRIN_IS_HERE has logged off **_

_**I_Need_More says: **_I see a woman outside the hotel…GTG :D

_**I_Need_More has logged off**_

_**Cooking_Master says: **_I need to go start dinner ^^

_**Cooking_Master has logged off**_

_**Sanzo_Killed_Gojyo_:D has logged off**_

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE has logged on**_

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE says: **_Hello?

_**I_Am_Still_ALIVE has logged off**_


End file.
